havenversefandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Hikari
Luna Hikari Heaven’s Domain Luna Hikari is a blood type A hikraine, an animal human hybrid blue wolf species, descendent of the wikwohiks, aura using blue wolves. Deemed heroes of fate by the Gods, Luna and her brother, Hiero, were raised and hidden in a industrial state of Agraria where they studied with humans until it was time for them to set off on their journey. They grew up like human beings, but were being mentored to leave on their journey. At age 15 Luna and her brother set out on their journey through Agraria unknowingly fighting to save the world. Luna and Hiero were to complete a focus: Conquer the seven gates of Heaven’s Domain. By conquering the seven gates, they would be recognized as warriors by Heaven’s Domain and be allowed into the special haven. As their journey goes on, their focus shifts to something far more important. Luna focuses on mastering to control her aura, hikraine instincts, and acquire many abilities that will help her in defeating evil. Background As a baby Luna was separated from most of her family from all of her family except her brother. Being forced to interact with humans that hated her for the past events involving hikraine, Luna comes to hate herself and desires to be human. Luna ends up having a rival that ends up being similar to her in many ways. Unable to form connections well with others, Luna and her brother, Hiero form a strong bond. Luna was born into an unfortunate situation, forcing her to be stuck between a rift in dimensions, transported to multiple timelines and situations. In an alternate universe, Luna is adopted and sent to live in Ignia, which lies west of Agraria. Personality Luna is a very brash character, but shows a sense of carefulness about her surroundings and concepts she does not know. As Luna grows throughout her journey, she becomes very calm natured and responsible. Upon growing into an adult, Luna shows exceptional confidence, never showing fear and frequently trash talking her foes. Despite being tough, Luna fears killing, sometimes losing concentration and hesitates at the sight of blood. Luna struggles to embrace a cold nature, never displaying that she’s capable of cruel behavior. Luna desires only to embrace a pure hearted life. Luna has a distinct love for juice on a hot sunny day. It is the only time she consumes any form of liquid or food. ''' '''Appearance Luna has a very Asian like aesthetic. She has a small nose with small lips, but fairly large eyes. At age 15, Luna has a somewhat small stature, being slighly under 5 feet. Luna is mesomorphic, sporting a body fit for physical activity with banana body type and having fairly low body fat. Luna has short blue hair that comes down to her neck. Luna hairstyle changes throughout the story, but generally having a “fat hair” theme. Luna does not have ears, which is a characteristic of hikraine, with hair generally covering the sides of her face. Luna sports a t shirt that with a flame design on it while wearing capri shorts. During moments of casual journeying and resting, Luna wears a dark blue, slightly torn t shirt. Before the end of her journey, Luna wears a blue barbour jacket with gold buttons and a brown belt with the the dark blue t-shirt underneath. As an adult Luna wears a lightweight cotton trench coat with brown wide leg pants. Tools ''' '''At the start of her journey, Luna uses a basic broadsword for combat. Luna acquires the power manifestation tool: Cherokee Rose, a gold cross like blunt object with a flower petal aesthetic that amplifies her power. Cherokee Rose is bulky and fairly large with a small hilt, allowing for easy grasping. The Cherokee Rose is a weapon with 8 spheres. 7 spheres habor powers of the Imperator, the God slayer, in past history. Only a chosen one can utilize it’s power which Luna cannot. Luna acquires a key like power manifestation tool that is more lightweight called Cherokee Entry. Cherokee Entry holds 3 spheres. Entry ends up being highly underutilized, but great for moments such as dual wielding. Abilities Luna’s abilities involve the manipulation of aura. Many of her attacks are variations of her special ability, the aura sphere. Throughout the story, Luna focuses on mastering her aura, but acquire the ability to use natural energy and eventually, the power of darkness. Luna’s list of techniques is vast as she learns abilities frequently. Aura Sphere: Luna channels aura into the palm of her hand, forming a sphere. Luna uses this as either a projectile or a strike. Black Sphere: Luna channels all her dark emotions and anger into a black aura sphere, dealing only physical damage. True Aura Sphere: By remaining calm and maintaining an empty mind, Luna creates a shining pure white aura sphere showing the efforts of her training. Magnet Sphere: Luna creates a significantly large aura sphere that floats and travels in the air for a long period of time, exploding upon making contact with a number of things. Dark Conversion: Magnet Ki Sphere: Luna creates a large black sphere with a white spec of ki in the center. The sphere homes in on anything containing a shred of dark and negative energy. The darkness will tac itself Aura Blade: By materializing aura into the a blade that protrudes from her wrist, Luna can engage in close quarters combat, and effectively disrupting her opponent’s flow of energy and potential spirit break. Aura Beam: Luna fires a large energy wave of aura towards her opponents. Aura Beam Compact: A more powerful version of her Aura Beam, taking advantage of the power she has acquired. The beam is significantly smaller in size, but leaves a huge after-effect with the environment around her. Hikari Execution:Luna quickly charges an aura sphere and thrusts it at the opponent, causing them to fall down on her knees and the aura to shatter, forming fragments. Luna then grabs the opponent by the face with one hand and lifts the opponent over her head.. Streams of aura then bombards the opponent. Luna then charges aura in the hand that she using to grab the opponent, finishing the opponent with an explosive blast of aura. Hikari Execution: Electric Force: Follows the same process of the the Hikari Execution, however, Luna converts her streams of aura into disruptive electric sparks, spirit breaking them almost immediately before and an explosive blast of aura. Ki Beam: Luna uses natural energy, forming an energy wave of ki to attack her opponents. Darkness Illustration: Luna uses the power of darkness to target other dark and negative energies, devouring, or destroying them. Only applicable in Grief Seed - Himiko Mode. 7 echos of judges Luna's final attack she ever learns. This attack comes in 3 version. Luna first uses this in the JRPG concept of Act IX, combining with every dream dimension, alternate timeline versions of herself, giving her limited access to this ability during her battle with Maria. Luna splits into 7 versions of herself shrouded in light, striking Maria 7 seven times in Omnislash fashion. The second time this occurs is when Luna is an adult and takes the role as guardian of heaven when she fights a tainted and corrupt Kisara, slashing away at the darkness within her heart that Luna previously could not get rid of, cleansing Kisara without dealing physical damage (This version only does true damage on dark affinity individuals). The second version is a practical version that took Luna decades to actually create since the first version was only possible once. This version was also more stronger thanks to her growth over the years. The third version occurs in Luna's Hikoro state, God's angelic recreation that echo's Luna's soul. Luna Hikari Hikoro's 7 echos of judges is now Seven Echo Raycast, the perfected version of this skill in which 7 rays of light pierce through the opponent. This version is also combined with Luna's judgement ability, making it not only cleanse the darkness of enemies but also judges them for their sins, making her the principality of retribution. There is another alternative version called 5 Echo Aura Ray in which Luna substitute rays of light for Aura rays as she sends them out in slashes. Shikai By drawing out her archaic hikraine powers, Luna acquires more wolf like traits such as ears and a tail. Luna becomes even stronger as she becomes more agile, stronger and dangerous as her aura abilities become more destructive. Luna depends on shikai as a kid, but grows less dependent, and as an adult, refuses to use it on the premise of wanting fight as a human. Luna can draw out her hikraine powers in levels ranging from one to four. The higher level she goes, the more animalistic she becomes, showing the original traits of her ancestors. ' '''Because of Luna being involved in the universal phenomena, she goes many experiences that become overwritten. Luna repeats her life as a result of dimensions getting screwed up. In the first timeline, Luna mastered level 4 as an adult as it was it her only option to be at her peak performance to win. During the second timeline, Luna learns learns several abilities, but the most notable being the False God Ascension, leaving her to feel as she no longer needed to learn to master her hikraine ability. ' '''During the final of Luna’s story she learns the Hikraine Compact mode. Hikraine Compact is the drawing out of all her hikraine power, but forcing her appearance to remain human. While she doesn’t draw out all of her power, she appearance as her base state. but has red eyes with sharp pupils. Hikraine Compact is stated is slightly stronger than level three overdrive, a halfway point between level three and level four, effectively making Luna only a quarter closer to being close to her level four state. Instinct Mode As a teen, Luna struggled to keep her hikraine instincts in check, constantly going berserk. It is a Blood Type-A hikraine’s natural instinct to want to destroy. Luna grows to eventually obtain complete control over her instincts and it never dominates her again as an adult. After being knocked out while in her instinct mode, her instinctive self formed a personality and became an alter ego of Luna. The alter ego eventually is extruded from Luna, becoming her own person named Himiko. Luna eventually conquers her demon and fuses with Himiko. Grief Seed - Himiko Mode By using a crystallized witch’s tear, Luna gains the power of darkness, turning her hair completely black. In Himiko mode, Luna uses darkness to target, devour, and destroy other dark and negative energies. False God Ascension Luna can trigger a False God Ascension by focusing her natural energy and aura. Luna can only activate her False God Ascension under certain conditions. It has to be decided by a collective such as nature itself or humanity. Luna’s False God Ascension triggers a unique change in her. Luna’s hair changes to while and all of her attacks become a fusion of natural energy and aura, always being pure white. Luna also acquires a rare ability called Judgement only capable of being used with Holy spirit energy that allows her to judge others for their sins and send all of the villains evil back at them tenfold. Judgement does not trigger for people that have done no crimes or believe that what they did was right with no second thoughts. After being appointed as Heaven’s guardian, Luna gain full access to her holy abilities and the affects stay permanent. Category:Heaven's Domain Category:Given Judgement Category:Characters